Don't Leave Me
by jewel0404
Summary: "kita sudah selesai kan? boleh aku pulang?" HAEHYUK!


Don't Leave Me

.

.

Haehyuk

.

.

Donghae menghela nafasnya beberapa saat, kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menyusul Hyukjae yang sudah berjalan cepat dua meter di depannya.

"Hyuk-ah"

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Donghae memanggil nama itu, namun namja bertubuh kecil di hadapannya itu tak kunjung menjawabnya, layaknya tak mendengar apapun.

Lagi, Donghae menghela nafasnya kemudian mempercepat langkahnya saat Hyukjae mulai berlari kecil saat melintasi lampu merah.

"Hyuk.."

Entah. Namun semakin sering Donghae memanggil nama Hyukjae, maka semakin cepat pula langkah namja mungil tersebut.

Donghae menahan pintu apartemen kecil tempat mereka tinggal dengan cepat sebelum pintu tersebut tertutup akibat bantingan dari Hyukjae.

Donghae melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya asal sebelum menyusul Hyukjae yang telah terlebih dahulu masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Hyuk, setidaknya katakan apa salahku" ucap Donghae sepelan mungkin, takut menyinggung Hyukjae yang tengah sensi kepadanya.

Seperti tak mendengar apapun, Hyukjae melepaskan dasi kemejanya dan melepaskan jam tangan di tangan kirinya.

"HYUKJAE!"

Hyukjae melirik sekilas Donghae yang tengah menatapnya penuh amarah lewat cermin yang kini ada di hadapannya. Namun dengan cepat ia mengambil sisir dan bertingkah seolah benar-benar tak mendengar suara Donghae.

Geram, dengan cepat Donghae melangkah mendekati Hyukjae dan merampas sisir Hyukjae agar namja itu melihat kepadanya.

Hyukjae-yang memang sudah kesal- menatap sengit mata Donghae yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. "apa?"

"kau bertanya apa? Demi tuhan Hyuk! Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu!" bentak Donghae sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Hyukjae tampak kembali acuh. Namja-yang tergolong- manis itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan memeriksa seluruh tas kerjanya.

"Hyukjae! berhenti bersikap egois seperti ini! Kita sudah bukan anak-anak lagi sekarang!" entah sudah sekesal apa Donghae hingga berani membentak Hyukjae untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya "siapa yang kau bilang anak-anak, hah?!" Hyukjae bangkit dari posisinya dan melempar tas kerjanya asal "tanyakan sendiri pada dirimu apa salah mu!"

Setelah berteriak, Hyukjae melangkah cepat menuju dapur dan Donghae kembali mengikutinya.

"bagaimana aku bisa tau?! Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalah belakangan ini, pekerjaanku baik, justru kau yang bermasalah belakangan ini!"

Hyukjae yang baru saja meneguk air yang ia ambil dari kulkas, meletakkan gelasnya dengan sedikit kencang. "teruskan.." tanpa berbalik, Hyukjae berkata sembari memandang kosong gelas di hadapannya.

"kau yang bermasalah dengan pekerjaanmu! Tidak lihat ruangan ini? Apartemen ini? Kita butuh perbaikan Hyukjae! Jika kau terus bermain-main dengan pekerjaanmu , bagaimana kita bisa membayar perbaikannya?!"

"aku malas berkerja dengan para idiot itu!"

Donghae kembali menahan amarahnya setelah mendengar kalimat singkat Hyukjae. "mereka tidak seperti itu, Hyuk. Kau yang harus menerima mereka, dan aku sudah memberi tahu hal ini pada ibuku"

_Ting_

Suara gelas yang baru saja berbenturan dengan marmer itu menyentakkan Donghae.

"see? Kau baru saja menyebutkan kesalahanmu!"

Hyukjae berbalik cepat dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di dapur.

Lagi-lagi Donghae dilanda kebingungan. Sebenarnya Hyukjae itu kenapa?!

"Hyuk! Tolong katakan dengan jel.."

"kau mengatakan hal itu pada ibumu! Kau tahu sendiri ia tak pernah menyukaiku! Sekarang, coba kau fikir apa yang akan wanita tua itu fikirkan? 'omo seharusnya aku tak penah mengizinkan Donghaeku untuk menikah dengan si jalang itu!', sekarang mengerti?" Hyukjae mengatakan hal itu dengan mengikuti gaya bicara ibu Donghae den menatap Donghae dengan penuh kecewa.

"konyol! Berhenti memikirkan hal buruk Hyukjae! Ibuku tidak seperti itu!"

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya setelah mengambil ponselnya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di ruang tamu "terus saja Lee Donghae! Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengerti diriku!"

"apalagi, Hyuk?! Kali ini aku lagi yang salah?"

Hyukjae mendelik kesal pada Donghae yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. "kau masih bertanya?!" refleks Hyukjae melempar ponselnya dan tepat mengenai bahu namja tampan tersebut.

Donghae menahan nafasnya, menahan sakit pada bahu kirinya "oke, Lee Hyukjae aku minta maaf. Sudah? Sudah puas?"

"jika tak mau minta maaf tidak usah dilakukan!"

Donghae dengan cepat menarik tangan Hyukjae sebelum namja cantik itu kembali menghindar darinya. "aku sudah minta maaf dan kau masih marah, demi tuhan Hyuk! Apa mau mu?"

Hyukjae yang matanya entah dari kapan sudah berkaca-kaca memandang tajam mata Donghae yang memandangnya penuh rasa marah. "pergi"

Donghae yang baru menyadari air mata yang sudah menyelimuti mata Hyukjae serta nada serius dari ucapan Hyukjae, segera melonggarkan cengkramannya pada lengan namja tersebut.

"Hyuk.."

"aku mau apa, kan?" Hyukjae menghempaskan tangannya hingga terlepas dari Donghae. "pergi! Aku mau kau pergi! Sekarang!"

"Hyuk.."

"pergi!"

Donghae menggeram marah. Ia melangkah mundur menuju pintu apartemen keduanya "oke! Aku akan pergi! Segalanya untuk mu!"

_Blam!_

Dan bantingan pintu itu menjadi tanda bahwa Donghae sudah benar-benar pergi.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya sembari menghapus air matanya. Dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan ikut membanting pintu kamar mandi tersebut kencang.

Hening.

Hanya hening yang memenuhi apartem tersebut setelah kedua pemiliknya saling meneriaki. Bertengkar.

_Cklek_

Tak sampai semenit setelah membanting pintu kamar mandi, Hyukjae kembali melangkah keluar.

Matanya menjadi lebih berembun dari saat sebelumnya ia bertengkar dengan Donghae. Digenggamnya erat sikat gigi di tangan kirinya sembari memandang penuh harap pada pintu apartemennya yang tertutup rapat.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh di atas pipi putih Hyukjae saat pintu apartemen tersebut tak kunjung kembali terbuka.

_Cklek_

Pintu apartemen pun terbuka.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, kemudian menatap Hyukjae yang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"oke, kita sudah selesai bukan? Aku sudah boleh pulangkan?"

Tanpa aba-aba air mata Hyukjae langsung berjatuhan dari matanya, dan dengan cepat namja cantik itu berjalan mendekati Donghae.

Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju Hyukjae dan langsung memeluk Hyukjae erat saat namja cantik itu tiba-tiba menubrukkan dirinya pada rengkuhan Donghae.

"hiks jangan pergi lagi"

Suara isakan Hyukjae berhasil membuat hati Donghae yang semula menahan marah menjadi ngilu. Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae sembari mengecupi rambut coklat tua Hyukjae sayang.

"hiks maaf kan aku.. Hae maafkan aku hiks" hyukjae kemudian meraba bahu kiri donghae yang sempat ia lempari dengan ponselnya "mana yang sakit? Di bagian mana? Hiks maafkan aku.. maaf hiks"

Donghae mencium lama puncak kepala Hyukjae, berharap istrinya itu berhenti menangis. "sst.. tak apa sayang, bahuku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak pergi.. jangan menangis"

Hyukjae makin membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Donghae. "hiks.. maaf aku menyuruhmu pergi.. hiks jangan pergi lagi.."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Ia tau. Ia yang paling tau apapun tentang Hyukjae. Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Hyukjae yang masih saja turun dari mata indah tersebut.

"aku tak akan pergi, aku paling tau malaikatku ini tak bisa hidup tampaku meski hanya semenit saja" ucap Donghae seraya mengecup lama dahi Hyukjae. Ia kembali membawa Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Hyukjae lembut.

"maaf, ini memang salahku.. tak seharusnya aku langsung mengabari ibu tentang ekonomi rumah tangga kita yang buruk, maaf kan ak.."

Hyukjae menutup bibir Donghae agar berhenti bicara dengan jari telunjuknya. "jangan bicarakan itu.. kumohon.. aku masih takut kau pergi.."

Donghae kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hyukjae, kemudian menatap mata Hyukjae penuh kehangatan.

"aku berjanji tidak akan pernah pergi, sayang.. jika pun suatu saat nanti aku harus pergi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja.."

"ssst! Sudah kubilang jangan bicarakan kata 'pergi'!"

Donghae terkekeh mendengar ucapan namjanya tersebut. "aku mengerti, love.." kembali Donghae mengecup dahi Hyukjae, kali ini lebih lama.

"sekarang mari kita lupakan kejadian ini, dan berjanji padaku jangan pernah marah padaku tanpa memberitahu salahku. Aku tak bisa jika kau mengacuhkanku, love.."

Hyukjae mengangguk "maafkan aku.."

Donghae menggeleng mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. "sudah kubilang, lupakan kejadian tadi, sayang" melihat anggukan Hyukjae, dengan cepat Donghae mengangkat tubuh ringan Hyukjae hingga menimbulkan pekikan dari namja cantik tersebut.

"aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae dan aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

_Cup_

END

Heiii zii baru selesai uaaas

Jangan lupa review yaaa :*

Oh iya, bingung ya kenapa dari tadi donghaenya cuman nyium dahi hyuk aja? Karena kalo menurut zii, cium dahi lebih romantis dari pada cium bibir hehe

Oh iya, zii ganti pename! Ini azihaehyuk looh cuman karena ada suatu alasan zii ganti penamee

Sekian,

Byeee


End file.
